This invention relates to a nighttime outdoor display unit and, more particularly, to a luminary which is placed on a sidewalk, a driveway or the like for Christmas or other festive occasions to create a decorative outside display.
Typically, a luminary consists of a sack with a quantity of sand in its bottom to weight the sack down and to hold a candle in an upright position. When the candle is lit, its flame causes the sack to glow. Holes may be punched in a predetermined pattern through the panels of the sack to create the appearance of a Christmas tree, a Santa Claus, etc.
Many people find it difficult to obtain sand for use in a luminary. Also, sand is a messy material with which to work. Under even moderate wind conditions, the panels of a sack weighted with sand can blow into the candle and catch fire.